pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thekilla Anti-Zombie Review: MWC MP24
The MP24 is a machinepistol made by the Magnum Weapons Corporation, it was developed as a sidearm for Atland Army front line soldiers. It features a high rate of fire and good controllability. Round The 5.7mm round makes a good all around pistol cartridge, especially since it combines good power with a very controllable recoil. The muzzle energy is on the high side despite the small cartridge size, allowing you to store a lot of ammunition in a small area. The round has a wounding profile similar to 9mm pistol rounds, this is due to the high velocity and construction of the bullet, allowing for fragmenting upon impact with soft targets. This gives the MP24 average stopping power against zombies. Another major advantage of the round is its accuracy, MWC took lots of time in developing perfect loads with very high ballistic coeficients, allowing for accurate long range engagements. The problem is that the 5.7mm round does lose its velocity over range with the velocity loss comes a damage loss as the round will not reliably fragment beyond 50m when fired from the MP24. Rate of Fire The MP24 has a very high rate of fire, 1300 rpm at its maximum, 800 when using non assisted blowback mode (details about the operating system below). This high rate of fire will burn through ammo very quickly, the 40 round magazines being emptied in less than 2 seconds. This can be a problem since in most nations 5.7x23mm ammunition is rare, although in certain places in the USA and Atland the rounds can be found more frequently. Although the rate of fire is high the controllability is good, one can engage zombies accurately with an automatic hail of 5.7mm rounds at up to about 30m, beyond that the 800 rounds/minute mode is more suited. Reliability The MP24 has proven itself a very reliable gun, despite not being serviced for as long as expected in the Atland military. The MP24 was replaced by the MP12 which was chambered in 7x25mm which more suited the requirements for an all purpose round. The operating system does have a gas component, but this does not need to be used, it is only used in the 1300 rpm mode. The system uses a blowback mechanism during normal firing this allows for reliable functioning under all conditions. When the gas system is activated gas tapped from the barrel is driven into a chamber where it pushes the slide back faster, allowing for an increase in fire rate. This also allows the pistol to be operated under extreme conditions as the gas forces the slide back even with large amounts of dirt jamming the slide. The system can get clogged up with dirt, which will require partial disassembly to fix. This should not prevent the pistol from functioning. Summary The MP24 is a good all around backup weapon that can give you the firepower of a full sized rifle. But if you can't find ammo for it, you might want to consider a different one. Category:Help